sciffyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Guide
The following is a guide on the creation of pages on this wiki. If the type of page you wish to create is not covered here, you can pm an Admin to ask for some direction. In such cases, you are encouraged to make an example page which will be used as references for other people creating pages. Aliens Aliens do exist in this universe and it is likely that either they will encounter Humanity or Humanity will encounter them in due time. However, to maintain a level of quality in the creatures kicking around this universe, some rules should be laid down. * The species should have their own developed culture and form of government which more often than not should comply with what they might realistically achieve. * Species should be fairly distinguishable when it comes to biologically traits. They may still retain a humanoid form, but should in a number of ways express their own traits as well as traits which may be spurred by sexual dimorphism and racial differences. The latter is less necessary than the former, but can add a sense of depth to a species. * Species should for the most part have some unique approach or view to put forward, especially if they're independent. This should relate to their origins and their culture. * Monoculture should not be considered acceptable, in some instances it may be allowed, but overall will be frowned upon. * Environmental factors should be taken into account when thinking out the species. Alien species should be approved by at least one admin. In some cases, multiple admins will have to pass off on the decision. Meta-Beings Meta-Beings are creatures or species which defy the normal rules of the universe. These creatures may be either truly terrifying or awe-inspiring. However, they should also be rare. Here are some simple guidelines to identify when you've created a Meta-Being and how to proceed from there. * Meta-Beings may be exempt from several rules of the universe. However, for the sake of its creation, the creator should explain to a reviewing admin how it works. Alternatively, they may include a mock report which proposes a hypothesis for how the being functions from the view of a denizen of the universe. * Meta-Beings are not Gods and should not attain a power near the level of a God. However, an apt comparison may be to that of mythical beasts, monsters, or demigods. In short, Meta-Beings should express some threat or power, but ultimately it should be possible to kill them through fairly mundane means. Most basically, if your meta-being is similar to a human, it should be possible to kill it with a gun, like you could most other humans. A Meta-Being should be approved by at least one admin. In some cases, multiple admins will have to pass off on the decision. This depends entirely on the creature's premise and abilities. Meta-Materials Meta-Materials are minerals, particles, metals, alloys, etc. which do not exist in our universe, but by some means exist in this universe. Some of these materials are simply mythological in origin like adamantine, but others are grounded in fact and truly exist like steel. The rules for these materials are quite simple in their nature as most people are more often than not capable of accepting some new material which exists in a different setting. * The material should have some logical reason for existing and should not be created simply for its own sake. * When at all possible, the material should be in some way related to the theoretical "Island of Stability." By this, we mean that it should have the properties of a heavy element or some strange property and should be beyond what currently exists on the Periodic Table. As a final note, all meta-materials should be approved by at least two Wiki Admins. Psionics and So Called "Magic Systems" A "Magic System" is a quite simply a system through which some kind of power which does not normally exist is explained. To thoroughly understand what a "magic system" is and the kinds of "magic systems" you should read the articles by Brandon Sanderson on the subject and watch the videos by the YouTube channel "Hello Future Me." It is highly recommended that if you wish to create a "magic system" you do exactly as described in the previous sentence. Those works form the basis for how "magic systems" will be viewed by our community and how they should play out. However, we have our own set of criteria for the creation of a new system. The system should be... * Defined as to how it came into existence, whether it is unique to its particular species, location, or is simply available to anyone who undergoes a certain process or takes the time to learn it. * Explored from the viewpoint that if it has existed, it has irreversibly changed the society which has been influenced by it. For instance, we might expect a society which has been influenced by one of these systems to be less technologically advanced. * Have its boundaries defined strongly, we want hard magic systems, not soft ones. * Rational and logical, we don't want super heroes running around kicking ass and taking names. We want real people with real mortality in play. They may be able to shoot lighting from their hands, but a bullet should still be able to put them down. (Given that they're roughly human sized.) As a final note, all magic systems MUST be approved by all Wiki Admins. It is highly recommended that you keep a backup of your magic system somewhere on your computer in case of certain, extraneous events. Addendum; Psionics are a form of "magic system" and should be governed by the same rules which pertain to normal systems. However, Psionics will be dealt with on a species-by-species basis so as to create a more interesting playing field.